Panas Dan Dingin
by KopiSore
Summary: Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk karena suhu yang dingin, pria Melayu itu melotot kesal. "Kau yang membuatku berakhir disini! Berikan saja jaket itu brengsek!" Dan kau harap pria cuek itu akan memberikan jaket mahalnya padamu? Melayucest lemon/ SMUT Seme Indonesia! because why not!


**Panas dan Dingin**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Axis Power Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya,**

 **Panas dan Dingin—KopiSore**

 **Warning : Male!Indonesia X Male!Malaysia. OC, OOC, AU. Typo dan gak sesuai EYD. Yaoi/Gay/Homo. THIS IS MELAYUCEST LEMON BITCHES!**

 **Summary: Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk karena suhu yang dingin, pria Melayu itu melotot kesal. "Kau yang membuatku berakhir disini! Berikan saja jaket itu brengsek!" Dan kau harap pria cuek itu akan memberikan jaket mahalnya padamu? Melayucest lemon because why not?!**

 **0-0-0-0**

Bagaimana caraku membukanya? Oh ya… bagaimana kalau… Jika saja ia bisa membalikan waktu ia pasti sudah melakukannya. Yah… Kelihatanya bagus…

Sayangnya **ia** bukanlah pria yang menyesali perbuatanya. **Ia** , Muhammad Abdul Razak merupakan pria dengan harga diri tinggi. Jangan lupakan pula dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang luar biasa juga tak bisa mengaku kalah. Maka, membalikan waktu dan memperbaiki apa yang ia lakukan sama saja membuatnya mengaku bahwa ia salah dan ia kalah. Tentu saja ia tak mau hal itu. Terutama jika orang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang merupakan orang yang tak akan pernah ia akui.

Kalian tahu dia siapa…

Yeah… Pria yang juga memiliki sikap seperti miliknya kecuali ia memiliki sikap cuek, jahil dan ribuan topeng untuk orang eropa sana. Dan jangan lupakan tempramen tinggi terutama untuk Razak sendiri. Demi Tuhan, terkadang pria Melayu itu bertanya-tanya mengapa hanya ia yang sering menjadi sasaran pria itu.

Namun sekarang kurasa ia akan senang memutar balikkan waktu. Bukan untuk berhenti bersikap terlalu tinggi saat pertengkaran belum di mulai. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak berlari tidak tentu arah dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap. Karena tindakkannya itu sekarang ia berakhir di tempat antah berantah dengan air hujan yang mengguyur deras.

Dan kau berkata kau jauh lebih pintar dari **dia** …

Razak menggertakkan giginya karena menahan rasa kesal dan kedinginan karena suhu udara. Berbagai kata-kata kasar meluncur dengan lembut dari bibirnya. Tanpa keraguan, tentu saja. Terutama ketika setetes demi setetes air hujan tak sengaja terlewat dari perlindungan atap pondok gubruk yang di tempatinya dan membasahi bahu kanannya.

Ia bertengkar dengan pria yang paling ia benci di dunia. Berlari tak tentu arah karena kesal dan berakhir di tempat asing. Terperangkap dalam hujan deras dan hanya bisa duduk diam di pondok bobrok. Baju menjadi basah karena atap sialan pondok ini tak bisa melindunginya dengan baik. Kemungkinan akan di temukan tak bernyawa karena mati kedinginan.

'Sungguh hari terbaik dalam hidupku…' Batinnya.

Ah… Bahkan ketika seperti ini, ia masih bisa bersikap sarkastik.

Menyesal? Satu-satunya yang ia sesali hanyalah berlari karena menahan kesal dan berakhir di tempat asing, bukan karena bertengkar dengan **dia**.

...Dan tidak menghajar wajah **nya** ketika sempat.

…Dan tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal sebelumnya.

Ia akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lututnya yang ia dekap lekat ke dada. Ia dan suhu dingin bukanlah teman yang cocok sedari dulu. Ia biarkan waktu berlalu dengan harapan penuh agar hujan cepat berhenti. Ia biarkan waktu berlalu dengan harapan waktu dapat mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Sayang harapan sepertinya sedang membencinya saat ini. Seluruh harapanya tidak terkabul. Alih-alih berubah semakin parah.

Dan tentu saja Razak kembali mengumpat. Dengan gigi gemeletuk dan tubuh mengigil, pastinya.

Dan sakit hatinya semakin parah. Walau tentu saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Ia terlalu tinggi hati dan keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa ia merasa bersalah membuat **ia** marah. Terlalu tinggi hati dan keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencintai pria tersebut.

Terlalu tinggi hati dan keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih…

Dan mereka berdua mengaku sebagai pria cerdas? Oh Tuhan…

"Bagaimana caramu berakhir di sini, idiot?"

Pria Melayu itu mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Raditya berdiri sedikit jauh di depannya dengan sebuah payung di tangan. Razak memberikan wajah kecut.

"Dan sejak kapan kau tertarik mencariku, brengsek?"

"Jangan salah paham." Raditya menjawab dingin, "Aku kemari hanya karena yang lain kahwatir kau tersesat di tempat asing dan mati kedinginan…" Ia menghisap rokok yang sedari tadi tergantung di bibirnya dan menghembuskanya perlahan. "Dan seperti yang mereka duga… Kau berakhir di tempat asing dan nyaris mati kedinginan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena berniat mencari bocah tengik sepertimu."

Razak memberikan tatapan tajam pada Raditya yang hanya memandangnya dengan masa bodoh. Tidak ada yang menyangka kedua pria temperamental bermulut cadas satu sama lain ini bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua bahkan sering bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bisa bersama-sama.

"Jadi yah… selamat, sekarang kau berhasil membuat dirimu tersesat ditengah hutan dan badai. Sungguh, kadang aku berpikir kau hanya ingin membawa masalah dan menunjukan betapa bodohnya dirimu. Kapan kau bisa menjadi dewasa huh?"

"Oh, diamlah."

Hanya itu?

Raditya menatap Razak dari sudut matanya.

Pria melayu yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah mengigil kedinginan. Bibir membiru dengan gigi bergemeletuk, ujung jarinya yang telah terlihat pucat dengan erat menarik ujung bajunya yang telah basah, berusaha menahan dingin yang hujan buat. Mata cokelat gelapnya menatap lurus kedepan, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranya. Raditya mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, Aku tak akan memberikan jaketku padamu."

"Siapa juga yang meminta?" Celetuk Razak ketus di tengah-tengah usahanya menahan dingin. Tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan Raditya untuk membagi mantelnya, mengetahui pria berkulit gelap itu juga sama seperti dirinya, lemah terhadap dingin. Namun sebagian kecil dari dirinya amat berharap. Ia sudah nyaris mati disini dan itu bukanlah sebuah kias hiperbola.

Dia itu pacarnya kan?

Namun Raditya sama sekali tak berlaku seperti seorang kekasih.

Mungkin karena fakta mereka sedang bertengkar.

Namun apakah Raditya setega itu? Membiarkan kekasih keras kepalanya mengigil kedinginan sementara ia memiliki mantel tebal melapisi tubuhnya?

"Radith…" Akhirnya setelah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa menusuk pada tulangnya, Razak membuka mulutnya. Oh, persetan dengan harga diri, kenyamanan dan bertahan hidup jauh lebih penting daripada itu untuk sekarang. Ini sulit, tentu saja, untuk seorang Muhammad Abdul Razak melaukan ini, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. "Kumohon…"

Sekali lagi Raditya melirik Razak dari ujung matanya, bukan karena kaget. Oh, ia jauh dari kaget untuk ini. Razak sudah sering di ketahui untuk membuang harga dirinya jika ia telah terpojok. Satu hal yang membuat Raditya tidak begitu menyukainya. Menjahilinya sebagai pria dengan berpendirian diri yang teralu tinggi hingga menyakiti dan membodohi dirinya sendiri. Ia menghirup rokoknya perlahan dan menghembuskanya sebelum menjawab, "Dalam mimpimu."

Tentu saja ini membuat Razak kesal. Jika ia sudah memohon namun Raditya masih tak mau mengalah -demi Tuhan harga dirinya itu menyebalkan- Maka Razak akan melakukan hal ekstrim.

Menarik kerah jaket Raditya dan mencium bibirnya, contohnya.

Masih banyak cara untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri dan Raditya tahu kemana ini akan berjalan, terutama ketika Razak mengiggit bibirnya dengan penuh amarah, mungkin nyaris merobek bibirnya dan segera menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut pria yang amat keras kepala ini.

Bukan berarti Raditya menikmatinya.

Tapi bicara tentang keras kepala, Razak kadang tak akan mau mengalah terutama ketika ia sudah terlalu jauh.

Bahkan ketika Raditya berusaha mendorongnya jauh, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman penuh amarah dan tekad itu, Razak bekerja lebih jauh, mendorong tubuh Raditya dengan tangan menjalar kemanapun dimana ia tahu bisa membuat Raditya meleleh.

Tidak mengejutkan baginya untuk mendengar Raditya mendesah pelan diantara bibir yang bersatu dan lidah yang berusaha menguasai satu sama lain. Dengan uasah yang tinggi, Razak berhasil menang, menggigit lidah Raditya pelan sebelum memisahkan diri, mengambil nafas setelah berusaha mencuri oksigen satu sama lain.

Dari bawah sana, Raditya menatap Razak yang menatapnya kesal sembari mengambil nafas. Tangan masih menahan Raditya dibawah sana, masih keras kepala dengan posisinya. Di atas pria yang lebih tua darinya.

Lalu perlahan tangan itu menyusur kebawah, meremas satu organ empuk dibawah sana. Raditya menggertakkan giginya.

Sampai Razak mulai meremas dan memberikan Raditya senyuman nakal, itulah saatnya Raditya mulai mengambil alih. Memutar bola matanya sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada dada Razak dan memutar balikan posisi mereka berdua.

Sang pria melayu itu berada di bawahnya. Razak menyeringai, sudah memprediksikan gerakan Raditya dengan baik. Sudah tahu ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

"kalau begitu, hangatkan aku dengan cara lain,"

Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan. Tepatnya sebuah perintah.

Walau Raditya sendiri tak menyukai nada bicaranya, ia tak memiliki pilihan. Sudah sejauh ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Selain mengikuti permainan pria menyebalkan ini?

Bukan kadang lagi untuknya mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan sikap yang seperti ini.

Mungkin karena berdua mampu mebuat salah satu dari mereka seperti ini

Dimainkan bagai permainan mudah.

Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berfilosofi.

Tidak begitu Raditya mulai membuka kancing baju Razak, memberikanya sebuah pemandangan, kulit kuning langsat yang bersih tanpa bekas.

Oh, itu tak akan lama. Tak akan menjadi bersih lagi begitu Raditya turun, mengecup rahang dan turun ke lehernya. Mengiggit dan mengecup pelan pada kulit yang terlihat, meninggalkan bekas merah pada tiap senti yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya.

Razak mulai menghela nafas berat, menutup kedua bola matanya sementara rasa panas mulai menjalar tubuhnya. Ini yang ia inginkan.

Dan ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Raditya sendiri tak segan untuk memberikan lebih.

Begitu tiap senti dari lehernya telah terpenuhi oleh kecupan yang membekas, Raditya turun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut sampai ke dadanya. Mengigit pelan pentil kecil disana. Lidah bermain bagai anak kecil yang kelaparan selagi jari jemarinya bermain pada pentil yang satunya. Ini mampu membuat Razak bernafas berat dan mendesah. Jari jemari berlari menyisiri rambut ikal Raditya sebelum ia menariknya mendekat, lebih.

Panas.

"Ra-Radith," Panggilnya diantara nafas yang memburu, "Panas…"

"Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Demi Tuhan, Razak dapat mendengar sebuah rasa puas dan sebuah senyum nakal disana. Tapi ini bukan saatnya bermain detektif.

Lebih.

Begitu puas bermain-main, menggoda Razak hingga ia wajahnya memerah padam, Raditya turun lagi, jauh ke selatan. Tangan dengan lihai membuka kancing celana Razak, menariknya turun dan mengecup lembut organ lembut yang telah mengeras di balik celana dalamnya.

"Sialan—" Razak mengumpat disela-sela desahannya yang makin jelas dan tegas.

"Aku tak ingat kapan aku mengajarimu berucap kotor." Ingat Raditya.

"Aku tak ingat seorang sepertimu ingin berada di antara selangkangan orang lain."

" _Touché_ "

Dengan itu Raditya menarik turun kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Razak. Razak sendiri terhentak kecil, tak siap begitu rasa dingin menyentuh oragan sensitifnya namun itu segera terganti begitu Raditya mengecup ujungnya. Mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya bagai ia sedang menghisap sebuah es lilin yang sering ia nikmati di musim kemarau. Ia dapat mendengar jelas Razak memanggil-manggil namanya, meminta lebih, berkata sumpah serapah pelan dan mendesah berat. Tangan lembut berlari menyusuri rambut Raditya selagi ia bekerja dengan mulutnya. Beberapa helai dari rambutnya tertarik cukup keras begitu Raditya menyerang bagian sensitif Razak dengan lidahnya.

Dan Radith tidak berhenti sampai disana.

Jari jemarinya yang penuh bekas luka bakar segera berlari turun bermain dengan bola di sana. Meremas dan memijat pelan, membuat Razak berteriak kenikmatan dan akhirnya berakhir pada otot cincin di sana.

Satu jari masuk terlebih dahulu, membiasakan Razak untuk merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana sebelum Raditya bergerak menambah satu lagi. Dua, dan Razak mulai merasa tak nyaman.

Hanya pada awalnya.

Namun segera, begitu Raditya mulai mengeluar masukkan dua jarinya, melakukan gerakan seperti gunting, melebarkan otot cincin itu, lagi, Razak mendesah kenikmatan. Memanggil Raditya seakan ia sedang berdoa.

Panas.

Terlalu panas sampai Raditya tak mampu lagi menggunakan jaketnya.

Namun ia terlalu sibuk, memberi stimulasi pada Razak menggunakan mulut dan jarinya hingga akhirnya Razak menembakkan cairan putih kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

Ini yang Raditya tunggu.

Dengan senyum puas Dan nakal, ia menarik dirinya jauh dari Razak yang berusaha mengambil nafas, masih jauh di awang sana. Mata setengah terbuka dan mulut sedikit menganga berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah merah menatap Raditya di atas sana yang membuka jaketnya.

Panas. Terlalu panas.

Ia lempar jaket merah itu kewajah Razak sebelum membuka kancing celananya.

"AH—"

Razak tersentak, tangan erat menggenggam jaket merah tersebut. Belum sempat mengomel atas aksi Raditya.

Ia telah memasukan organ panjangnya kedalam Razak dengan sekali sentak. Air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Razak.

Lagi Razak memanggil manggil nama Raditya, berusaha meraihnya dalam pelukkan. Sakit… Namun itu hanya sementara.

Raditya menggerakan pinggangnya begitu Razak mulai kembali mendesah berat, terbiasa dengan ukuranya segera. Ini bukanlah pertamakalinya mereka berdua melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jari jemari Razak menggali dalam pada punggung Raditya setiap organ keras Raditya mengubur dalam kedalam dirinya. Menghantam satu titik paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya dengan mudahnya. Membuatnya mendesah, berteriak memanggil nama Raditya seakan hanya itu kalimat yang ia tahu. Untung saja Raditya masih menggunakan bajunya atau kemungkinan kulit punggungnya telah berdarah, karena kuku Razak.

Pria melayu itu terlalu berisik hingga Raditya mulai kahwatir ia akan menarik perhatian. Namun sepertinya ia sadar sendiri dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan jaket Raditya. Mengiggit erat kain tebal itu.

Hidungnya dapat menghirup bau tubuh Raditya dengan mudahnya. Membuat sebuah ektasi.

Lagi, Razak meraih akhirnya. Begitu Raditya mulai menggocok organ yang terbengkalai dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Cairan putih meleleh dari tangan cokelat Raditya. Ototnya mengerat di antara Radith, membuat pria itu mengeram dan akhirnya meraih akhirnya juga.

Bersyukur Ia mengenakan kondom.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan tatapan intens kepada masing-masing. Seakan berbicara.

Dan Razak tertawa pelan sementara Raditya tersenyum kecil remeh.

Kadang ucapan itu tak berarti.

Raditya menarik keluar, mengikat kondom yang telah terisi bibit miliknya dan membuangnya begitu saja ditengah hutan. Menggunakan air hujan untuk mencuci tanganya yang terlumuri cairan Razak.

Begitu ia berbalik, Razak telah rapi berpakaian dengan menggunakan jaketnya.

 _Shit_.

"Milikku." Ucap Razak tanpa nada. Menggenggam erat jaket Raditya yang membungkus tubuhnya. Raditya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Milikmu." Bertengkar dengan pria ini tak akan membuahkan hasil. Maka untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengalah. Razak tersenyum puas.

Keduanya berakhir menunggu hingga hujan reda di pondok kecil tersebut.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: HEYYY APA KABAR SEMUA? BAIK? Kembali lagi dengan saya, Kopi! Hoho sudah lama banget ga update dan nulis FF? Maaf bangeeet niat nulis saya udah ilang gitu. Terus tiba-tiba ada satu orang nemu saya di Instagram dan buat saya seneeeng banget dan akhirnya memutuskan menyelesaikan Melayucest Lemon yang sempat terbengkalai di laptop saya semenjak… 3 tahun lalu kali ya? XD**

 **Anyway! Mungkin ada beberapa penggunaan bahasa yang aneh? Aduh, menulis lemon dengan bahasa indo itu susah banget! Plus, ini udah lama banget semenjak diriku nulis pake bahasa indo, jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahanya X'3**

 **Review? Itu akan sangat membuat diriku bahagia! ÒwÓ**


End file.
